


The Miracle

by kiipie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Graphic description of birth, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiipie/pseuds/kiipie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael/Donatello - Donnie is pregnant and goes through a difficult birth. A child is soon to be born in the Terrapin clan, the first one after 15 years or as everyone calls it - A Miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miracle

He sprinted off the dirt road, a shortcut towards the small home where several people had gathered. The terrapin females were decorating the home in flowers, excitedly chattering in hushed tones so they would not disturb. He didn't have time to stop and greet them. Rude as it might have been none of them would take offense though. Today was a very big day. 

Raph leaped up the steps, stripping himself from his clothes and equipment as he entered. He tossed them where ever, it didn't matter. He looked around, finding the open door to his bedroom, he could spot one of his brother's shell facing him. He hurried to joined them, his heart was racing and loud in his ears. He didn't acknowledge anyone else even to their greetings.   
Donnie was laying on his side in their bed, his mate drenched in sweat and curled up in pain. His eyes were closed but Raph knew that he was awake. He had to be. Donnie breathed heavily through small whimpers of pain, one hand was over his swollen stomach, heavily pregnant, and now in labor. Raph had almost missed this moment but he was still stricken with guilt for not first being there when his mate was hurting. Raph placed his hand over Donnie's arm, shaking him lightly to arouse him and catch his attention.

“Donnie..” Raphael mumbled. “I am here now.”

Donnie opened his eye lids, not fully, but just enough to see him. He sighed shakily and closed his eyes again. Donnie's hand that rested on his stomach moved up to grab Raph's wrist in comfort. Raph smiled sadly to his mate. He was here, everything was going to be okay. 

“Raphael.” 

His brother moved to his side, a small sigh reached his ears as Leonardo stood closer. “He's been in labor for some time.” 

Raph's brow knitted in worry. “How long?” He asked.

“Since ten yesterday morning. The baby is fine but Don..”

“I shouldn't have left him alone.” Raph gritted. “I knew there was something wrong but he wouldn't tell me.”

Leo gently patted his shell and shook his head. “No. It's my fault. I sent you to the border when I knew Donnie was due any time. Please, just be with him until the healer comes.” Leo nudged Raph's shoulder with his beak before giving him some space. He beckoned for the others to leave the room for Donnie's sake. Raph would thank him later. 

Donnie's skin was slick with sweat, his body aching as powerful contractions coursed through him every few minutes. Raph was afraid of the worse. Ever since any of this happened, he was terrified of Donnie being too weak and small. Their clan hadn't had a miracle like this in years. Mikey was the last youngling, his brother, to have been born in the clan. Nobody was prepared when they found out about this unexpected pregnancy. They were both thankful and were blessed. Raph could only remember worry during these past months. 

Leo returned with warm water and a few small towels for Donnie then left. Raph did the honors of cleaning his mate up from the layers of sweat clinging to his skin. He carefully moved Don to lay on his shell so he could do this. The large bump in Donnie's plastron looked overbearing for him, almost too much for his thin body and that's what scared him. However, Donnie very determined. 

Raph washed over the quivering belly, feeling the small life inside squirm gave Raph hope, then washed his sides. Raph rubbed the wet cloth over Donnie's cock and in between his legs. It was normal for his cock to be out from it's protective pocket normally inside his plastron. The baby was pushing against it which made it difficult. Donnie also stressed on the baby pushing against his bladder as well. 

“Raph?” Donnie panted.

“I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.”

“It hurts..Raph, it hurts so much. Please make it stop.” Donnie whimpered. He gripped the side of his belly, it contracted painfully at the touch and made his body stiffen. He wasn't sure how long he could endure this. He felt like crying but he didn't want Raph to worry. He could tell that he was already upset. Raph rubbed his hand over Donnie's stomach, trying anything to sooth his mate or relieve some tension.

Hours had passed them before Donnie's contractions began to worsen and become more stronger and quicker. The healer was already waiting patiently for Don, but now fully dilated, it was time. Raph put another pillow behind Donnie's head for support and grabbed his hand. The other rested against his hard belly, giving him encouraging words while he stroked him. Donnie was already sobbing. His lower regions were on fire as the child made its way lower and lower into his birth canal. It was too much to bare. 

“Come on, Donnie.” Raph whispered to him. His head rested against Donnie's, giving him a nuzzle and kiss to continue on. The healer was constantly checking him, his legs were wide open but Raph really didn't want to look. 

Donnie finally began to push once the healer gave the okay. Raph was helpless to Donnie's bone crushing grip on his hand and he was sure he head a few cracks. His strength wasn't lasting long after a few long pushes with no success. The baby was large and Donnie was small. Raph blamed his own genes for that. “Donnie.” 

“I can't..nngh..” The pregnant turtle stopped mid count to rest again. His eyes closed tightly in pain, his body was telling him to keep going and push but he was so tired. “Hurts..it hurts.”

The healer announced first at what he was doing for Donnie to enlarge the birth canal a little by making an incision. Raph was for anything as long as it would be over soon. The incision helped a great deal but any more and Donnie would possibly bleed out. He was already losing too much blood. 

“Arrggh! Arghh!” Donnie pushed harder, his body convulsed as he concentrated but his strength fell again. “A-ahh..p-please get it out..ah..” 

“ It is almost over, Donatello.” The healer said.

Raph leaned over to see the progress much to his dismay. He could see the child's head breaking through with a harsh wet noise. The healer gently held the child's head to keep it from the blood. He helped pull the child out as Donnie pushed. His mate was crying out in pain until finally the child was free. The child began to scream immediately in the healer's hands. A healthy set of lungs and a large head, yeah definitely Raph's side. 

“Look, you did it, it's alright now.” Raph couldn't help but tear up as he heard the cries from his daughter. A healthy dark green little turtle. Donnie was struggling for breath but managed to still smile as he listened. It was over. 

Raph kissed the top of Don's head, comforting his mate while the healer cleaned up the child. He passed the small tot to Raph in his awaiting hands so he could work on Don. She was adorable. Dark skin but looked a lot like Donnie. Her eyes were still closed and wouldn't open for a week or more. She was beautiful. Donnie had passed out before he could see the little bundle in Raph's arms. 

“Is h-he okay?” Raph asked the healer.

He nodded. “He is exhausted. Let him sleep.” He moved the blanket over Donnie's plastron to cover him up while he cleaned and stitched up the incision. Raph let his mate rest and carried his daughter out from the room. 

Outside was a mass of people waiting and silent. Their heads raised to Raph, seeing the child then a roar of cheers and praise. Mikey ran through the crowd before anyone could reach Raph.

“Let me see! Raph, let me see her!” Mikey piped happily. 

“Calm down, Mikey.” Leo warned him. “I'm happy for you, Raph.”

“Thanks.” Raph let out a small sigh, holding the small turtle and showing everyone the new little miracle, the new addition to the clan. He was shaking still and tired. He wanted to go back in and snuggle up with his mate and their daughter. No doubt that little turtle was tired too and needed her carrier. 

The high ranks of the clan came to see the child and the midwives. They took the child from Raph to clean up and dress. Raph didn't really want to part with his daughter but it was a tradition especially with newborn girls. Mikey followed after the women excitedly, cheering and shouting to the rest of the clan of his niece. Leo stayed with Raph.

“How is he?” Leo asked.

“It was..really difficult. The healer said he just needed rest, a lot of it and medicine. I'm still worried.” Raph replied. Donnie's painful sobs were still fresh in his memory. He wanted to go back and comfort him.

“I'm sure Donatello will be okay. I'm very proud of him.” Leo smiled warmly to his brother. Leo leaned in and kissed the top of Raph's beak. “The clan is very excited about your daughter.”

“I know. They..carried her away.” Raph said jokingly though inside he felt a little upset. 

“You know how Helen is with children. She will pamper your daughter forever. Remember when we thought Mikey was a girl?” 

Raph snickered weakly, his head dropped as old memories came but quickly went. Leo stayed until the healer had left the room and updated them on Donnie's condition. He was very weak but now stable. He was lucky he didn't sustain severe injury but he would heal in time. It was a major relief to Raph and Leo. 

They only spent a few minutes to see how Donatello was doing before leaving him alone. The midwives return with the child, smelling of blessing and healing herbs and a colorful orange dress. The child had already fallen asleep once she was back in Raph's arms. She was blessed along with Donnie and Raph being left alone..finally.

As soon as the commotion was over with, Raph hurriedly went back into the bedroom with his daughter. He tucked the little girl by Donnie's side then laid down next to her. His worry was over. They were complete and their Miracle was here.


End file.
